


Dinobot Candy

by eerian_sadow



Series: Fandom Stocking 2017 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:44:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A set of short fics, focusing on Slash and her introduction to the G1 Dinobots.





	Dinobot Candy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dinogrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinogrrl/gifts).



> Dinobot fics, featuring Slash! Because who doesn't love a girl who turns into a Velociraptor? (Also using the "built by Ratchet and Wheeljack" canon, because they haven't established her arrival yet.)

1\. Grimlock looked down, and down at the little femme that Wheeljack had just introduced. She was painted the right colors, but she didn't look like a Dinobot at all.

"Why you Wheeljack make her Slash small like Bumblebee?"

Slash growled softly at him, and Grimlock revised his opinion. She might be a Dinobot.

Wheeljack's headfins blinked a happy blue at him. "She's small because sometimes you need someone who can get into tight spaces, and the minibots aren't always around. Besides, she's just as tough as any of you and twice as fierce."

"No one am twice as fierce as me Grimlock," he huffed.

Slash growled again, and then headbutted him when he leaned down to look at her more closely.

"Slash!" Wheeljack sounded upset, but Grimlock just laughed. His creator had made them a sister after all!

 

2\. Paddles and Swoop blinked as Slash stepped into the medbay, dragging the flyer's missing wing panel behind her. Ratchet's jaw dropped open and he had to try twice before he could say anything.

"Slash, how did you find that?"

Slash shrugged. "Him Swoop lose, me find. Where you Ratchet want?"

"Put it on the floor of the shower." Ratchet smiled at the femme. "We'll have to wash it before we can reattach it."

The youngest Dinobot did as instructed, and then squawked as Paddles scooped her up and cuddled her to his chest. "Me Paddles happy you Slash am so smart. Him Swoop not be stuck inside now!"

"Me Swoop thank you Slash," the flyer added. "Dinobots made from special metal. Take him Ratchet long time to make new parts."

Slash grumbled something that might have been, "You Swoop welcome," but Ratchet wasn't certain.

 

3\. Slash sprinted out of the Ark at a dead run, transforming into her alternate mode the moment she stepped onto the ground and reaching her maximum speed before she hit the tree line. When she found the Decepticon who had taken her creator, they were a dead mech. She could hear her older brothers somewhere behind her, and knew they felt exactly the same way.


End file.
